Lizzy and Arelle
by 1LoveBug
Summary: What happens when two best friends find out they're from two different worlds? Will they be able to stay connected with all their personal issues plus an ocean between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Arelle**

"Lizzy!" I whispered. We were both curled up sleeping bags. Mine was pink/camo and my friend Lizzy's was green. We were in the middle of Saint Joan's Cemetery. I pulled out my watch to check the time: 11:24.

"What!" my best friend, Elizabeth Moors snapped. She had her back to me and I knew she was upset about what happened earlier today, but I tried to ignore it. Lizzy was wrapped up tightly in her leather jacket underneath her sleeping bag. (I didn't blame her... it was 43° out. Here in Crestwood, Boston it gets a little cold at night; especially in autumn.) I saw Lizzy's black combat boots poking out of the bottom of her sleeping bag. Her long, auburn hair was already tangled from flipping over in her restless slumber.

"How do we get into these messes?" I chided as I twirled my flame red hair with my index finger. I was being sarcastic, but, of course, Lizzy was going to tell me anyways. (I guess I kinda deserved it) Lizzy rolled over... her deep brown eyes glaring at me from the shadows of her sleeping bag.

"I'll tell you how we got into this mess!" She growled. "You agreed to a dare, is what you did! And, of course you had to drag me in with you, like always!"

"It was just a little dare, Lizzy. And it was only this one time."

"A little dare? You agreed to spend the entire night in a graveyard for ten bucks! And by the way, this is not the first time you've done this. Remember last summer when you insisted that the run-down house on Crowfoot Hill was _'most definitely abandoned!'_" Of course, I remembered that day like it was yesterday. We were at Lizzy's house, bored to death, when I told her a ghost story about the "haunted house" on Crowfoot Hill. Soon after, I was dragging her through town on yet another wild adventure. Later on we found out the house was owned by Lizzy's eighth grade science teacher.

"I am _so_ lucky Mr. Balson remembered me from last year or we would be in jail for breaking and entering!" Lizzy was right. We've been through a lot together: I've almost gotten Lizzy kicked out of school three times. I could totally understand why she would be upset, but we've been friends forever... I'm sure after a couple days she'll forget all about it.

Then Lizzy got up and stuffed her sleeping bag into her black backpack.

"I'm outta here. I've gotta get home before my mom decides to kill me."

"Well, then, see you tomorrow?" I squeaked. When Lizzy gets upset, it's not pretty. Usually, I try to keep my distance when that happens so she won't strangle me, or something.

Lizzy glared at me, "No, Elle." was all she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hurt and mystified by my friend's words. She wouldn't acknowledge me. She just kept walking... and she didn't look back once!

And with that, my former best friend ditched me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elizabeth**

I trudged through the graveyard, pulling my leather jacket closer to me as I quickened my pace. (Graveyards always creped me out) I dug my nails into my palms, as images of Arelle raced through my mind. _Was I too had on her? Why am I always so hard on my friends?_ I imagined her bright green eyes staring at me, hurt and confused. Arelle is just a stupid 14 year-old girl. I can't believe—

At that moment, I could have sworn I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I whirled around, my eyes searching the gaping shadows as I imagined them swallowing me whole and—_stop that! _I scolded myself for being so dramatic. (I had a knack for that) I continued on my way, headed for the front gate of Saint Joan's Cemetery, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed…

Fifteen minutes had passed (it was a really big cemetery) and I could see the black gates of the front entrance looming just a few yards in front of me. Fear of the cemetery and relief of almost being out of the thing that scared me caused me to run. I was almost there when I tripped and fell right on my face. I sat up only to discover the object that had tripped me. It was a foot… attached to a leg… that disappeared into the shadows of a clump of bushes. Two boys stepped out of the bushes. The taller of the two boys looked like a college kid of about 19. He had black hair and was wearing an orange T-shirt with the letters CHB written on the front, converse shoes, and jeans. He stared at me with his sea green eyes as he said, "Are you sure this is the right girl, Nico?"

I narrowed my eyes as I recognized my 9th grade classmate. Nico de Angelo was the same age as me; fourteen. He always sat in the back of the class and didn't talk to many people. And he gave everybody the _heebie jeebies_. Even still, he was extremely attractive and just about every girl at school had some twisted fantasies about how lucky one of them would be "if only he was strait. Even now, in the dark, creepy cemetery, I could understand what everyone was talking about- he had a presence that was like something you knew you couldn't have but wanted anyways. And now, thinking back on it, both boys were kinda hot standing together, both resonating an odd power... Wait, what was I saying? Oh, yah! Describing de Angelo!

Nico had dark brown eyes. He was thin and athletic and had narrow features. His curly, black hair never seemed to grow past his ears. On this creepy night he was wearing black skinny-jeans, converse, a black T-shirt, and, as always, his scull ring.

"Of course I'm sure!" Nico growled. His companion frowned, but didn't comment as he offered me a hand up.

"Hay," he said as he hoisted me up, "I'm Percy—"

"Is this some sort of prank?" I demanded, annoyed with the teenage meanies, "I don't have time for this! Just leave me alone, OK!" I pushed myself up, ignoring Percy's hand and stalked off.

"Is she always like this?" Perry What's-His-Face whispered to Nico.

"The sooner we get to Chiron, the better," Nico muttered as his partner rolled his eyes.

Just then, I heard a roar. I spun around. What happened next made me scream….


	3. Chapter 3

Arelle

It had been half an hour since Lizzy had stormed away and in that time I had thought about what she had said, and decided to ditch and try to catch up with Lizzy to apologize; though I doubted it. (Saint Joan's was huge! Everyone in the past five hundred years of Crestwood's history was buried here.) I guess it was kind of immature of me to make stupid bets like that.

I had just finished packing up my bag when I heard an ear splitting, "_RARR!_"

_What was that? _I thought.

"_Ahh!" _Just then, I heard a sickening scream that I was sure came from my best friend. _Lizzy! _I thought, as I ran to what I hoped would be her rescue rather than our deaths.

I ran, and I didn't stop running: I just kept following the howls and screams on my way to save my friend. I didn't think, I just ran; though I could feel my energy and strength leave me as I started to slow my pace.

"Come on!" I cried, frustrated with my sudden lack of energy. I was almost there! I could hear what sounded like a fight raging on just beyond my sight.

And in that moment, as I stretched my muscles to make the final sprint; I asked myself: _what am I running to? It's most likely dangerous and I'll probably get hurt. Is it worth it? Do I care enough about my friend to risk my safety to save her from who-knows-what?_ I halted to a stop as I observed the miniature battle: two boys fighting a monster with a bull's face and legs and a man's upper body. The first boy I noticed had dark hair and sea-green eyes. He wielded a sword and was thrusting and slicing at the monster. (Probably a college kid) The second boy I recognized as Lizzy's classmate; Nico, or something like that. Getting crushed in one of the bull-man's meaty fists was my best friend.

"Lizzy!" I cried, trying to get her attention. "What's going on?"

"Arelle… is that you?" Lizzy wheezed.

"Lizzy, I'll get you down from there!" I shouted, while I got distracted by the two really cute guys who were trying to save her.

"No, Arelle!" Lizzy commanded me. Suddenly my head jerked in her direction and I wanted nothing more than to obey her every command. "Run home and don't look back!" Even though I didn't want to leave her, Lizzy's words were too hypnotizing. I knew I might regret leaving her here, but what could I do but run and hope that monster didn't follow me?

My heart pounded as I opened the front door of the abandoned apartment building that I had been calling home for three years. By now, the feeling was gone. Even still, I didn't need Lizzy's words to make me want to hide in a corner. I rushed up the rickety stairs and dashed to the attic where my bedroom was. I dove for my bed and was under the covers in a flash.

I had spent the past half hour under the covers. Nothing had happened and I found myself in an awkward situation: I was a terrified girl, afraid to leave her bed and I had to go pee. After a couple minutes of being uncomfortable, I finally worked up the nerve to crawl out from the safety of my covers to head to the bathroom. I was on my hands and knees crawling to the door when I noticed a bright glow coming from the other side of the closed door. Before you could count to three I was back under the covers, trembling like crazy. (Why was I always such a wussy?)

When I peeked over the edge of my covers I saw a floating envelope with my name and address scrawled neatly on the front. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. Then the envelope turned around and I saw a seal stamped in red wax. Then the wax parted and formed a mouth. Suddenly I didn't have to go pee anymore.


End file.
